


Just Rewards

by zarahjoyce



Category: Super Sentai - Fandom, Tokusatsu, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Gen, Tragedy, when the feeling's gone and you can't go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "You three are thieves. You don’t deserve mercy.”





	Just Rewards

It wasn't supposed to end like this.  
  
_No._  
  
No!  
  
Their goal had been pretty clear from the start. Give the completed Lupin collection pieces to Kogure, make a wish, reclaim their loved ones. Then she and Shiho would go back to school, Tooma and Aya would get married and have lots of babies, Kairi and his brother would make amends and go play basketball together.   
  
They were going to get their original lives back. They were going to be  _happy_  again.  
  
Umika shook from where she was seated on the ground.  
  
_What should I do, Shiho-chan?  
  
What should I do?  
_  
Beside her, Tooma - cool, collected, calm Tooma - gazed up at the sky, unmoving, his position hiding the ugly open gash running up from hip to nape. Beside him was his gun, never to be used by its owner ever again.  
  
She wondered if he could see Aya now. She wondered if he was happy now.  
  
Umika envied him for it.  
  
Before her, Kairi was on all fours, staggering from the hit he'd just received from Keiichirou-san.  
  
Or should she call him PatrenIchigo?   
  
It wouldn't matter either way.  
  
"Kairi," she choked out, but he didn't look, and Umika belatedly realized why.  
  
It was because she was shaking so hard she couldn't even speak.  
  
"You... killed him," she heard Kairi yell, and there was so much unbridled hatred in his words that Umika was almost afraid for the cop.  "You bastard! You  _killed_ him!"  
  
"Yes, I did," Keiichirou-san said, and he was so dispassionate about it that made Umika want to-- oh, how she wished she could-- "He almost killed a cop. I was doing what I could to protect my own people."  
  
Sakuya-san was probably lying in an ambulance somewhere, with Tsukasa-san watching over him. They were on their way to a hospital right now.  
  
Tooma had dealt him a hard blow to the gut for shooting at Umika, and her injured shoulder stung anew at the memory. She saw Tooma do it, and Keiichirou-san responded by--

By--

Umika reached for Tooma's hand and squeezed it, stifling a sob as she did.  
  
If Sakuya died too, well... it would only be fair, wouldn't it?  
  
Wouldn't it?  
  
"At the expense of us losing Tooma?" Kairi demanded, before fully collapsing on the ground, his strength seemingly spent.  
  
"You three are thieves," Keiichirou-san said, his firearm still drawn-out and pointed at Kairi as he approached. "You don't  _deserve_ mercy."  
  
Keiichirou-san was a kind man, if a bit thick on the head. He was always smiling, always giving them generous tips, always respectful and dutiful and friendly.   
  
He wasn't being kind  _now_.  
  
Kairi looked up at him from his position and snarled, "I'm going to get you for this."  
  
"Stop fighting and surrender, Kairi-san," he said, sounding almost tired. "For your sake and Umika-chan's."  
  
Umika winced.  
  
_What should I do, Tooma?  
  
What should I do?_  
  
"Why?" Kairi asked, a jerk to the end. "Afraid you'll end up killing us like you did Tooma?"   
  
She saw Keiichirou-san swallow hard before responding, "If it'll mean stopping you from committing more crimes, then I'll do what I must."  
  
Then Kairi  _laughed_ , catching both her and the cop off-guard as he did. "Well then. What's one more crime to add to our list?"  
  
Quick as lightning, Kairi bolted up, knocked Keiichirou-san's firearm out his hands, and grabbed him in a choke-hold.   
  
"Umika!  _Now!_ "  
  
_Don't think. Don't think._  
  
Wasting not one second, Umika snatched Tooma's gun, stood, and aimed at them both.  
  
_Shiho-chan--_  
  
" _Do it!_ " Kairi yelled.  
  
Umika closed her eyes.   
  
Saw her friend disintegrating into thousands of fragmented ice before her. Saw Kogure offering her a chance to get Shiho-chan back.   
  
Saw Tooma offering her breakfast, even when she'd told him a thousand times she was never hungry in the mornings.  
  
_You don't deserve mercy,_  Keiichirou-san had said.  
  
"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Kairi demanded from where he stood.  
  
" _N-No!_  Stop--"  
  
Umika screamed.  


* * *

  
_What have I done, Shiho-chan?_  
  
_Tooma, what have I done?_

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the flu medicine I ingested prior to writing this. Also I’M SORRY, there, I said it


End file.
